Still
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Ketika kedua tangan mereka mulai saling bergenggaman. Dan ketika kedua tangan mereka masih saling bertautan. Sequel of Fla(SH) Fiction VI [Pulang].


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Still – Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **Fanon, OOC, OC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **17/6/2015**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Hinata menundukkan kepala, menatap dua cangkir teh hijau yang baru saja ia buat. Ada senyum sayu terbit di bibirnya. Kemudian diletakkannya dua cangkir teh hijau itu di atas nampan, berdampingan dengan sepiring kue kering.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Hinata segera keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan tersebut. Langkah kakinya tertuju ke teras belakang rumah. Hinata sejenak hanya bergeming, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan nampan di pinggir lantai kayu dan bersimpuh di sampingnya.

Sesaat, semburat senja di langit musim gugur menjadi objek tatapannya, lalu mata Hinata pun memilih bersembunyi di balik kelopak. Lengkungan di bibirnya kembali hadir.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Hinata memalingkan wajah, memandang Sasuke yang sedang meminum teh hijaunya. "Uhm. Ti-tidak ada," sahut Hinata kemudian, membuat pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering diajaknya berlatih itu mengeluarkan dengusan khasnya.

"Seandainya saja kekuatan _sharingan_ -ku bisa membuatku membaca pikiranmu, kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi, Hyuuga."

Hinata tertawa pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil teh hijaunya sendiri. "Aku menerima tuntutanmu," tukas Hinata dengan wajah merona.

Keheningan sejenak melingkupi keduanya.

"Sedari awal aku memang tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Kau yang mengajak aku _pulang_ , sudah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab."

Sembari menyesap teh hijaunya, Hinata tersenyum kecil, mengerti makna sesungguhnya kata pulang yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya. Hinata menoleh. Kontan dibekukan oleh keterpanaan.

"Sekali kau menggenggam tangan ini, Hinata, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melepaskannya, meskipun suatu saat nanti kau memohon-mohon padaku," ucap Sasuke, dengan kesungguhan nyata dalam mata dan suaranya.

Hinata berkedip sekali, menatap tangan yang terulur di hadapannya, lalu mengulas senyum lembut. Diturunkannya gelas di tangannya hingga ke pangkuan. "Memiliki keluarga bersamamu bukanlah hal yang buruk, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata. Dengan kabut haru di sepasang matanya, Hinata lantas menggerakkan tangan, dan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Jadi … aku harap kau juga tidak melepaskan tanganku ini, apapun yang terjadi."

" _Okaasan_."

Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku. Seketika dibukanya mata, dan berpaling ke sumber suara itu berasal.

" _Okaasan_ menangis?"

Hinata mengerjap, menyadari air mata telah luruh membasahi pipinya. Belum sempat Hinata menyekanya, cairan bening itu telah dihapus oleh jemari-jemari kecil. Pelukan sepasang lengan mungil kemudian menyelimuti Hinata.

"Kenapa _Okaasan_ menangis? Katakan padaku siapa yang menyakiti _Okaasan_. Aku dan _aneki_ yang akan menghajarnya. Kami kan sudah berjanji pada _Otousan_ untuk melindungi dan menjaga _Okaasan_."

Hinata tertawa lemah, selagi lengannya membalas pelukan putranya itu. " _Okaasan_ tidak apa-apa, Saga- _kun_ , hanya …." Hinata tersenyum tipis, tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Tadaima_!"

Mendengar kedatangan putrinya, Hinata segera mengurai pelukannya dari Sagaki. Ditatapnya anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu dengan pandangan menenangkan. "Kau temuilah kakakmu dulu, hmm? Sebentar lagi _Okaasan_ akan menyusul."

Sagaki merengut, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, _Okaasan_."

Hinata menunggu sampai Sagaki masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian dialihkannya pandangan ke isi nampan di sampingnya yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Panas di matanya kembali muncul.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, Hinata menjatuhkan tatapan pada tangan kanannya. Sebuah pergerakan di sampingnya sontak membuat Hinata menengokkan kepala, dan … ia hanya bisa diam terperangah. Namun kemudian Hinata mendesah, menatap taman belakang rumah sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata, beriringan dengan tangan lain yang menarik dagunya hingga membuat Hinata berhadapan dengan sebentuk wajah, lalu sentuhan lembut yang terasa familier menyapu bibir Hinata sekilas.

"Sudah yakin aku nyata?"

Hinata membulatkan mata lebar-lebar, begitu terkesima mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap intens dirinya. Satu kedipan lambat Hinata lantas mengantar cairan bening kembali tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Kembali membasahi pipinya dalam kerinduan yang memuncak.

"Cengeng," Sasuke berucap rendah dan lembut, selembut ketika punggung tangannya menghapus air mata istrinya itu. " _Tadaima_ , Hinata."

Hinata masih diam merona, lantas tertawa pelan dan pendek. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan sang suami. " _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

"Misiku selesai lebih cepat," jelas Sasuke tanpa menunggu Hinata bertanya. Diliriknya nampan yang membatasi tempat mereka duduk, kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Baru beberapa hari, tapi … sepertinya kau sudah terlalu merindukanku, hmm?" lanjut Sasuke seraya meraih satu gelas teh hijau yang masih terasa hangat.

Senyum Hinata tersungging penuh keharuan. "Bukan hanya aku," sahutnya lirih, sementara genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke bergerak mendekati perutnya, "tapi juga mereka."

Sasuke berhenti menyesap teh hijaunya. Tubuhnya membeku tegang. "Maksudmu … kau hamil lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tercengang yang tak sempat ia sembunyikan.

Bibir Hinata langsung mengerucut. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas, meletakkan gelas teh hijaunya kembali ke nampan, kemudian menggeser benda kotak itu untuk menghilangkan jaraknya dengan Hinata. "Kau benar-benar wanita hamilku yang polos sekaligus tukang merajuk. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak suka, huh?" gerutu Sasuke dengan senyum di kedua matanya. Senyum yang juga hadir di bibir Sasuke ketika kemudian menyentuh lagi bibir Hinata. Lebih lembut dan dalam. Lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Ugh. _Otousan_ , jangan berpura-pura tak tahu kalau kami sedang ada di sini."

Hinata yang sudah dikejutkan oleh sentuhan tiba-tiba dari suaminya, kini semakin dikejutkan oleh adanya suara itu. Seketika Hinata menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, kemudian menoleh cepat. Dan … didapatinya putri sulungnya yang berumur 10 tahun, Himeka, tengah berdiri di ruang tamu yang pintunya terbuka, matanya terpejam sambil menghalangi penglihatan sang adik dengan tangannya sendiri dari belakang.

Sasuke berdecih samar, lantas terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Hinata yang merona hebat. Tubuh istrinya itu bahkan tampak sangat kaku.

"Ka-kau sengaja?" tuntut Hinata.

"Tidak juga." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, berusaha menahan seringainya.

Sebelum Hinata sempat membalas, Sagaki sudah terlebih dahulu mendekati mereka setelah menjauh paksa dari sang kakak. " _Okaasan_ , benarkah aku akan punya adik?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Sagaki yang berdiri menanti penuh harap akan jawabannya. Dengan senyum terkulum bahagia, Hinata mengangguk dan mengusap puncak kepala putranya. "Ya, Saga- _kun_. Kau akan punya adik. Adik kembar."

Raut wajah Sagaki bertambah sumringah. Senang bukan kepalang. Dipeluknya leher sang ibu beberapa saat.

"Kuharap adik kembarku nanti semuanya laki-laki," ujar Himeka sungguh-sungguh sambil duduk bersimpuh di dekat mereka, kemudian mengambil satu kue kering dari piring di nampan.

"Memang kenapa kalau perempuan, _Aneki_?" tanya Sagaki tak mengerti.

Himeka menelan habis kue keringnya, lalu menyahut dengan pandangan mencibir ke arah sang ayah, "Karena kalau memiliki tiga anak perempuan, aku yakin _Otousan_ kita akan sering terserang sakit kepala hebat saat harus berusaha menjauhkan banyak anak laki-laki yang mendekati kami."

Hinata spontan tertawa kecil, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

Kedua tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Sebenernya rencana awal fanfic ini dibuat untuk Fla(SH) Fiction ke-IX, tapi pas diketik malah idenya jadi berkembang dan semakin panjang sampai 1k+ words. -.-" Kalau di-edit biar jadi 500 words susah juga. Jadi akhirnya mutusin buat dijadiin oneshot pendek aja.**

 **Karena judul awal juga sedikit melenceng dari isi cerita, judulnya aku ubah sesuai dengan satu kata dari kalimat terakhir di fanfic ini. Udah bingung mau ngasi judul apa. Judulnya juga bisa dibilang terinspirasi dari salah satu novel Indonesia karangan Esti Kinasih (Still…). ;)**

 **.**

 **Ah, tapi seneng banget akhirnya bisa nyelesein fanfic fanon (atau semi-canon?) lagi untuk crack pairing tercinta. Semoga SHL yang membaca bisa terhibur dan tetap bertahan mencintai pairing ini meskipun gak canon di animanga-nya. :') Akhir kata ….**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
